


Wounded

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cracked skin, F/M, Injury, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Your hands are a bit of a mess due to the weather, and work, and Luche doesn’t like seeing you hurt.
Relationships: Luche Lazarus/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 5





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProwlingThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/gifts).



“Relax…” Luche said softly as he grasped your wrist. “It’s just—’ then his eyes fell onto your hands. Taking in the cracks that ran along your knuckles, and over your fingers, and slowly he lifted his eyes to yours. 

“What’s all this then?” 

Giving him a nonchalant shrug of your shoulders, you shifted from one foot to the other. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?” he repeated, then brought your hand closer to his face so he could take a better look. “You wanna tell me how a crack in your skin, right down to the meat almost is ‘nothing’?”

You winced a little when he made you bend your fingers. “It’s just from work, and from the weather, there’s nothing I can do about it..”

“Tch, come here…” and he turned his hand to grasp your wrist a bit more firmly as he lead you off towards his room. With a huff he pulled you in and had you sit on his bed, as he fetched a first aid kit from under his bed. 

Shooting him a look with a lifted brow he huffed, and instead set the kit next to you as he kneeled down to get a closer look at your hand. “Don’t ask.”

“I didn’t…”

“Your eyes did…” and he couldn’t stop the soft smile that pulled his lips upwards as he got to work. He blew gently on your knuckles when you hissed at the sting the alcohol he used to clean your wounds. “Sorry,” though he felt a small bit of pride when he glanced up, and noticed that you were blushing. 

“S’fine…” you cleared your throat only to wince as he prodded gently at your middle knuckle. 

With a hum, Luche started to gently wrap a bandage about your hand, first between the fingers, then around your knuckles, and you smirked a bit. “I’m not going to a fight, Luche.”

“Sure you are,” and he lifted his blue eyes to meet yours. “You’re the strongest fighter I know.” 

Giving off a snort of a laugh, you dipped your head a bit in an attempt to hide the blush you could feel warming your face. Till you felt his finger press gently under your chin to lift your face. 

“I mean that,” he said with a smile. The pad of his thumb pet gently against your chin before he slowly let his hand fall away. “Now then, don’t let me see you so busted up in the future.”

“Fine f-fine, have it your way…” you stood up with a huff from his bed. 

“And if you are, find me.” 

When you looked to him again, he was still down on one knee, a gentle smile lights up his face. “I’ll be more than happy to patch you up again.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
